


The Diary of Emily Jayne Mitzen.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Emily Mitzen is a outlaw, she decides to keep a diary documenting her journeys across the American west and the people she meets (And robs)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

##  _ October 17th 1899. _

_Found this old journal for sale at the general store, The man behind the counter said it was made from the finest leather around, then again, he would wouldn't he? Anything to make the sale._

_It cost me five dollars, so he did his job, maybe he ripped me off, maybe this thing will fall apart the second it gets wet._

_I kept a diary back home as a teenager, It was nice, having somewhere to write down my thoughts, something to express how I feel in a way that won’t get me yelled at._

_It felt like a friend, as sad as that is to say._

_I need a friend now, I suppose, it gets lonely out in the wilds with only Daisy for company, and she doesn’t say much._

_Skye rides with me sometimes, but she has her own things to do, And she doesn’t like travelling very far outside Valentine._

_Not by horse at least, She’ll buy a train ticket to Saint Dennis no problem, She loves train rides, Always talking about the marvels of the modern age, She thinks that one day you’ll be able to go from one end of the states to the other by railway._

_I ain’t too sure about that, Trains are weird to me, The way they puff out black smoke into the air, like a chain smoker with a bad habit, and who wants to sit in a carriage full of strangers? All listening to your business and judging._

_I’m getting away from my point, which was, I think, That I can talk to this journal I suppose, Tell it about my hatred of trains._

_Hell, People love cowboys, maybe one day I can publish these scribbles and make a fortune._

_Now that would be the greatest robbery of my career, wouldn’t it?._


	2. Chapter 2

_**November 1st, 1899.** _

_Gone south to escape the cold chill, found myself in a small little place named Tumbleweed, It's not exactly busy, but it's still got more people than I expected to find in the middle of the desert._

_Rented a room in the Saloon, The barman looked at me oddly, like he didn’t expect a woman to ride into town with a pistol on her hip._

_Pulled a job with Skye, it went off smoothly, Not much cash, about five hundred dollars, split two days, its 250 for each of us. It was a mail carriage._

_I should be able to lay low here, I doubt anyone from New Hanover will come this far out of the way for us._

_All though I did stumble across a bounty poster of myself pinned to a board in Strawberry, Grabbed it before anyone else could, not that they’d be able to tell it was me, whoever did the sketch must be blind, It looks nothing like me._

_It's almost insulting how they made me look like a crone from a children's story, The scar isn’t even on the right cheek!_

_If they’re gonna hang me, they can at least use a flattering copy of my likeness._

_The paper did make good kindling, and kept myself and Daisy warm, so that's a plus._

_Never seen a bounty for Skye, Which means she either hardly ever gets caught or she never leaves witnesses._

_The first seems more likely, she ain’t one for killing unless necessary._

_She says I’m ‘Trigger happy’ I tell her I only shoot people who’d do the same to me in a second._

_I’d rather fire the bullets than get pumped full of them._

_Heard some rumours from a fella at the end of the bar who loves his whiskey and is far too easy to charm with a flutter of my eyelashes, He said there’s a gang from the west, call themselves the ‘Van Der Linde Gang’ they pulled off a big heist in Blackwater that went sideways, got the law after them all over._

_Hope we don’t cross paths, Big Gangs usually equal big egos, And they aren’t usually too accepting of a girl like me._

_Oh shit, the sheriff just walked in, He sees me._

_He’s gotta mean look in his eye._


End file.
